The present invention relates to the field of onboard secure elements such as smart cards.
An onboard secure element, for example a smart card, typically has the material architecture of a computer and comprises especially a microprocessor and a non-volatile memory comprising computer programs executable by the microprocessor. In particular, the non-volatile memory comprises an operating system loaded by the manufacturer with the secure element before it is made available to a user.
It may be preferable to update the operating system after providing the user with the secure element.
Document WO 20121062632 A1 describes a software updating process in on onboard element. This process comprises the effacement of the software, the loading an updating management program in place of the software, which loads a priming program updated when the onboard element starts up. The security of this solution is based solely on the imprint of the software. This solution is therefore not appropriate for applications needing a high degree of security. Also, the process needs to restart the secure element twice.
There is therefore a need for a reliable and secure updating method for software of a secure element.